


Свидание

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Marauders' Era, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: День Святого Валентина. Мародёры на седьмом курсе, и Эванс, наконец, соглашается пойти в Хогсмид с Поттером.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2892778

   В лучах предполуденного солнца заснеженный Хогвартс сиял ослепительной белизной. Хогсмид, небольшая волшебная деревушка, приютившаяся между холмов в отдалении, напоминала кучу маленьких пряничных домиков. Даже Запретный Лес, обычно тёмный и мрачный, казалось, был окутан каким-то сказочным ореолом.  
  
   Стайка студенток-третьекурсниц выпорхнула во двор, заливисто смеясь. Девочки бодро проскакали по каменным ступеням и пошли вперёд по узкой дороге, вслед за множеством других школьников, которые тёмными пятнами двигались впереди. Звонкие голоса и смешки разлетелись над искрящимся снегом, точно птицы. Какая-то парочка прошмыгнула мимо, тут же затерявшись среди других людей.  
  
   Поттер, стоявший во внутреннем дворике, проводил их безразличным взглядом и снова уставился на вход. Через огромные двустворчатые двери выходили студенты Хогвартса, но того, кого Джеймс с нетерпением ждал, среди них не было.  
  
   Парень потоптался на месте, с громким “бр-р!” засунув руки в карманы куртки, — он уже начал замерзать. Поттер выдохнул облачко пара, тут же заклубившееся на морозном воздухе, и ещё больше спрятал лицо в тёплом ало-золотом гриффиндорском шарфе. Снаружи остались только большие очки, которые от тёплого дыхания моментально помутнели, покрываясь инеем. Джеймсу пришлось немного высунуть лицо из укрытия — ничего не было видно. Ставшие бесполезными очки сползли на самый кончик носа, и парень, послеповато щурясь, принялся смотреть поверх них. Почему-то Поттеру даже не пришло в голову хотя бы протереть злополучные стёкла — так был погружён в свои мысли.  
  
    _А вдруг она не придёт?_  
  
   Джеймс снова поёжился и активнее запрыгал на месте. Больше всего в этот момент парень напоминал недовольного взъерошенного воробья. Он уже сто раз пожалел, что решил дожидаться Эванс на улице — но, в конце концов, она сама так попросила!  
  
   Хотя, наверное, Поттер так суетился не из-за холода, а, скорее, из-за тревоги. Джеймс не верил — до сих пор _не мог_ поверить, — что _она_ согласилась пойти с ним Хогсмид. Просто согласилась, безо всяких нелестных эпитетов, если верить которым, даже Гигантский Кальмар был большей душкой, чем капитан Гриффиндорской сборной. Без раздражения, без яростно сжатых губ — будто и не было сотни одинаковых “нет”.  
  
   А сейчас, когда Джеймс стоял и дожидался её здесь, у дверей, его охватывала смутная тревога. Вдруг она передумает? Не придёт? Вдруг это была... шутка?  
  
   Поттер поёжился и снова зарылся носом в шарф, который от горячего влажного дыхания, соприкоснувшегося с воздухом, покрылся мелкими кристалликами льда. Парень опустил голову, из-под полуприкрытых век глядя на утоптанный грязный снег и чей-то сиротливо валяющийся окурок.  
  
   На сердце было тяжело, точно на грудь положили огромный камень, оно стучало беспокойно, тоскливо. Послышались голоса — Поттер поднял голову и принялся напряженно вглядываться в лицо каждого, кто выходил из замка. Люди проходят. Вздох — он снова прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Джеймс! Джеймс!  
  
   Он резко обернулся. Лили бежала со стороны теплиц — оттуда, откуда он её совсем не ждал. Только потом Поттер мимолетно вспомнил, двигаясь девушке навстречу и разминая замёрзшие пальцы, что знал ведь про её дополнительные занятия у Стебель, только забыл.  
  
   Эванс, запыхавшись, подбежала совсем близко и, кажется, смутилась. Поттер глуповато улыбнулся, любуясь девушкой. Та, отведя взгляд, запихала под шапку выбившиеся тёмно-рыжие пряди, впрочем, в перчатках это получилось плохо, и солнечная шевелюра выглянула из-под шапки снова.  
  
   Молчание затянулось. Лили, наконец, подняла на него взгляд. Джеймс с каким-то восторгом начал вглядываться в её лицо, наблюдая за движениями ресниц, за невероятно зелёными глазами. Казалось, за эти годы Джеймс успел уже выучить каждую чёрточку, каждую линию её лица, но не может перестать восхищаться.  
  
— Прости, что задержалась, — смущённые интонации были слышны особенно явно. — Не замёрз?  
  
— Нет, всё в порядке, — уверенно ответил Джеймс охрипшим от долгого молчания голосом и на автомате медленно потёр ладони, разминая покрасневшие пальцы.  
  
   Эванс заметила это незатейливое движение, потом вдруг стянула с руки перчатку и дотронулась до его ладони. Джеймс стоял и смотрел, как заворожённый. Руки Лили казались обжигающе горячими, а осознание того, что она находится так близко, не давали даже вздохнуть. Сердце металось в груди, и казалось, что оно вот-вот вылетит из груди и радостной птицей рванётся к кристально-голубому небу.  
  
— Поттер! — возмущённый возглас Эванс вырвал его из оцепенения. — Ты же холодный, как ледышка!  
  
   Несмотря на напускное недовольство, в голосе девушки отчётливо промелькнуло беспокойство. Она быстро вытащила палочку и наложила согревающие чары. По пальцам разлилось приятное тепло.  
  
— Ещё и без шапки! А если ты заболеешь?  
  
   Джеймс прервал речь девушки, взяв её руки в свои и коротко прошептав:  
  
— Спасибо... Лили.  
  
   Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, не отрываясь, ещё несколько секунд. Поттер не без удовольствия заметил, что на щеках девушки проступил ещё более сильный румянец, вызванный явно не морозом. Джеймс мягко улыбнулся ей.  
  
— Идём?  
  
— Да-да, — немного рассеянно ответила Лили, опять поправляя шапку. — А куда мы? В, — она замялась, — “Три Метлы”?  
  
   По интонации Эванс парень понял, что та имела в виду совсем другое. Похоже, Лили предполагала, что он поведёт её в то самое кафе, где собирались все влюблённые, но, кажется, перспектива оказаться там, в окружении тошнотворного розового и целующихся парочек, Эванс совсем не привлекала.  
  
— Нет, — он отвёл локоть в сторону, и Лили взяла его под руку, смущённо опуская глаза, — я знаю здесь, в окрестностях, одно замечательное место.  
  
   Когда Джеймс снова заглянул в эти прекрасные зелёные глаза и увидел в них задорный заинтересованный огонёк, то понял, что, пожалуй, это лучший день в его жизни. Для полного счастья осталось совсем немного — дождаться, что мисс Эванс станет, наконец, миссис Поттер.


End file.
